1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair and, more particularly, to an office chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair comprises a seat, an elastic plate having a lower end mounted on the seat, a back mounted the upper end of the elastic plate, and a stand mounted on the bottom of the seat. When in use, the elastic plate is located between the seat and the back so that when the back is pressed by a user's weight, the elastic plate is deformed in an elastic manner to recline the back relative to the seat. Thus, when the back is pressed by the user's weight, the back is moved rearward and downward to an inclined position by the deformation of the elastic plate so as to provide a comfortable sensation to the user. However, the elastic plate easily produces an elastic fatigue during a long-term utilization, so that the inclined angle of the back is too large when the user presses the back, thereby causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user when the elastic plate is inoperative.